Lean on Me
by Skipper96
Summary: With everything happening in the Winchester's lives, Dean has been running himself down and it's up to Sam to look after him. Set in Season 8 after episode 21 The Great Escapist, spoilers up until then.


A/N: Hello again guys, this is just an idea that popped into my head during math class and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. It's self-edited so all mistakes are mine. And sadly, I don't own the Winchester's because if I did I wouldn't have student loans to worry about.

* * *

**Lean on Me**

Castiel walked out into the main room of the bunker to find the boys still gone. They went on a ghost hunt last night in a nearby town. Dean told him that they'd be back by dawn, but when he said that yesterday evening Cas knew it wasn't going to be true. With the trials compromising Sam, Dean would make sure his brother stayed out of harm's way. Even if that meant doing the entire salt n' burn himself and having Sam stand there for moral support.

Cas stood in the center of the room unsure of what to do with himself. He knows that today Dean plans on going on a much needed supply run, they were so low on the necessities that a list was made to ensure that all the items were purchased. Castiel spies the list lying on the table and strides over to pick it up. He skims over the words scrawled on the page, the items ranging from food to shampoo. Cas has never been shopping before, but if he were to go that would be a huge help to the older Winchester.

Dean has been running himself ragged. Cas noticed the haggard look since Dean shoved him into the Impala the night he almost became road kill. Since then, Castiel stayed at the bunker recovering from his ordeal and Dean took care of both him and Sam. Cas feels as though he owes Dean. Not just for pulling him out of the middle of the road, but for Purgatory and believing in him. So, Cas makes his way to Dean's room and snags the wad of money off the dresser before 'poofing' to the store.

It takes him two and a half hours to retrieve all the items on the list. The majority of that time was spent either hunting for the items or selecting a brand. Castiel didn't realize that there were so many different options out there for the same product. Whenever Cas was forced to choose from a vast selection of products he always went with the cheapest one. Knowing that the Winchester's are always short on funds he figured that was as good a guess as any.

When Cas believed he found all the items, he made his way back to the front of the store while scanning the list to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Upon discovering that he hadn't grabbed the most important thing, Castiel wandered the store searching for where the alcohol was kept. There was no way he could return to the bunker without a six-pack in hand.

This is where the angel encountered the most trouble. There were so many different brands to choose from and he was unsure which one Dean preferred. He sifted though his memories attempting to remember which label was glued on Dean's bottles. He ended up selecting a pack of amber colored liquid with a pretty black-haired woman on the package.

After paying for the groceries, Cas made sure to get a good distance away from the building before 'poofing' back to the bunker. He has lost track of the number of times Dean reprimanded him for disappearing in front of strangers. He's still unclear as to why this action would frustrate Dean, but he follows the hunter's wishes anyway since Cas still knows very little about humans.

He reappeared in the middle of the bunker, clutching the bags full of supplies. At first glance it appeared that the brothers had yet to return. As Cas walked across the room to put the groceries on the counter he wondered if he should go find the brothers. But that that thought left his head when he spotted Dean.

Castiel wasn't surprised that he missed the hunter; Dean sat in the chair that was buried in the shadows. What shocked him was that Dean failed to note the angel's arrival. Normally, the hunter would have some remark about Cas just appearing out of thin air but Dean remained silent. The angel set the bags down in the kitchen before quietly walking over to him.

From the looks of him he hadn't gotten back too long ago since he was caked head to toe in mud and he was also soundly asleep. His head hanging limply to the side and a book splayed across his chest. He looked…peaceful. Cas hadn't seen this tranquil look on Dean's face in a long time. The last time had to be over a year ago when the angel had to knock Dean out for his own good. Cas reached his hand out towards Dean's shoulder.

"Don't wake him," Sam's voice said from behind. It was barely over a whisper, but the angel froze and spun around. "Just take the book and throw this over him." Sam tossed one of the blankets from Dean's bed over to him.

Cas shot Sam a puzzled look, but complied with his wishes. He gingerly removed the book from Dean's lax fingers and spread the blanket over top of him before following Sam into the kitchen.

"Wouldn't it be better if he was in his bed?" Cas asked once they were a safe distance from Dean.

"He needs sleep Cas," Sam replied as he began removing and putting the items from the bags away. "I know, he's filthy, but he's sleeping and I'll take what I can get."

Cas glanced over at Dean who had shifted in the chair, so that he was now practically laying sideways on it. "Why is he all muddy?"

"Jerk wouldn't let me dig any of the grave…and it started pouring and then when we got back, he insisted that I take the first shower and you know once Dean has his mind set on something there's no changing it," Sam said. "Looking back at it, I wish I just shoved his ass in there."

Sam and Castiel unpacked the bags. Cas was glad for the help since he was uncertain where the items belonged and with the two of them putting away the groceries the task took half the time. When they were finished, Sam grabbed a soda from the fridge and popped the top. He leaned against the counter and took sips of the beverage while watching Dean.

"Hey Cas, you mind grabbing me a couple hand towels?" He asked.

The angel complied and when he returned to Sam the hunter was crouched by his brother with a bowl of water sitting on the side table. Cas handed Sam the items and stepped back to observe. The hunter placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and gently called out to him. The only response he received was a mumble as Dean shifted away from him.

Sam smiled softly as he folded the towel into a square and dipped it into the water. He held Dean's head steady with one hand and with the other he gently began whipping away the mud and grime. Sam continued his ministrations until Dean's face and neck were dirt free. He then moved on to his brother's hands and cleaned the dirt off them. Sam pulled the blanket back up and left Dean to sleep.

Castiel followed Sam into the main area of the bunker. Sam sat at one of the two large tables with his laptop. He looked up from the screen when Cas sat down across from him.

"What do we do now?" The angel asked.

"We wait," Sam said. "If he doesn't wake up on his own in a couple hours then we wake him and shove him in the shower. He's getting sick Cas, we take care of him."

An hour and a half later Dean coughed himself awake. Dry, hacking coughs that startled Cas out of his thoughts. Sam had already gotten up and was half way to his brother. Cas followed suit.

Dean was leaning over the side of the chair hacking and gasping as the coughs stole his breath away. Sam stood behind Dean with a hand rubbing circles in his back in an attempt to sooth his taught muscles.

Cas stood by and watched helplessly as the older Winchester struggled for breath. Human aliment was not an area he was keen on even after all the time spent with the brothers. The angel thought back to the last week, when Dean had been caring for Sam. He thought of all the things Dean did to comfort his brother.

Images of Dean tending to his brother's every need flashed through Cas's head and the angel knew exactly what he needed to do. He left the brothers for a moment and retreated into the kitchen where he located a glass and filled it with tap water.

When he returned to Sam, Dean was no longer hacking. He sat on the edge of the chair with his head buried in his hands. The coughs seemed to have lessened into the occasional raspy huff. Cas moved in front of Dean and held the glass out to him. The older Winchester looked up at Cas with watery eyes and graciously accepted the glass.

He drank about half of it before he set it down on the side table. Sam still stood behind Dan with his arms crossed, eyeing his brother. Sam cautiously reached a hand out, brushed the back of his fingers against his brother's neck and frowned.

"You're warm dude," Sam stated.

Dean grumbled and stared up at Sam with bleary, blood-shot eyes. It amazed Cas on how far downhill Dean went in such a short amount of time. It was a constant reminder to how fragile life truly is.

"Come on man," Sam said as he rested his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Shower, then bed."

Dean shakily got up from the chair. He swayed slightly causing Sam to grab his arm to steady him, but as soon as Dean noticed the contact he roughly brushed his brother off. Sam huffed in annoyance and took a half step back. Dean mumbled something resembling an apology and stiffly walked towards his room.

* * *

Dean let the water cascade over his aching body. Even though he cranked the temperature up as high as it could go, he still couldn't shake the bone deep chill. Dean watched as layers of dirt and grime swirled around his feet and down the drain. When the water began to run cold, he snagged the shampoo off the shelf. After battling with the bottle to get the last few drops out, he lathered up and washed the remainder of the dirt off.

Dean stepped out and toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He swiped his hand across the mirror, whipping some of the condensation away. He rested his palms on the sink and stared at his reflection. He looked almost as awful as he felt.

He was one, if not, two shades paler than he should be. Dark circles stood out starkly indicating weeks of sleepless nights. Dean sighed and let his head hang limply. By the time he left this room he had to be the picture of health. With the trials and the angels hunting Cas, Dean didn't have the time to be out of commission. He took a deep breath, pushed the door open, and headed straight into his room.

Dean changed in to his usual street clothes; biker boots, jeans, black t-shirt, and forest green over shirt. He could visualize Sammy's disapproving look when he emerged into the main room and with that thought in his head Dean plastered a smile on his face and headed out.

* * *

Sam sat at the main table with his laptop opened. The chair scraping against the concrete floor jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked up and was surprised to find Dean sitting across from him. Sam gave him the same look a mother would give a child for throwing a ball in the house. A lopsided grin spread across Dean's face and he shrugged as he booted up his computer.

Sam sighed and went back to browsing the web. He wasn't looking for a new case, not yet. They both needed some downtime before they took on another hunt. Sam was tempted to slam Dean's laptop shut and drag him to bed, but he knew better than that. All he had to do was wait Dean out because eventually his brother would crash.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked without looking up from his screen.

"I sent him out to pick up a few things," Sam stated since Dean didn't know Cas had gone on a supply run earlier Sam was able to hide the true motives behind this excursion.

While Dean showered Sam created a new shopping list for the angel. This list consisted of all the items Sam needed to deal with a sick and uncooperative older brother. He made this shopping trip easier on Cas by providing what brand and flavor to buy.

"You told him what beer brand right?" Dean asked.

"Uh huh," Sam said absently.

Dean nodded and went back to whatever he was looking at on the screen. With Dean engrossed with the Internet, Sam studied him silently. Even though Dean put up his 'I'm fine' front, Sam could see right through it. After years of being on the road with him, Sam learned the difference between I'm fine and "I'm fine". Dean's appearance was currently screaming the later. Through the fake charm Sam saw someone who has had too many sleepless nights combine with stress.

Sam and Dean sat in a comfortable silence, both of them too occupied with their own thoughts to carry on a conversation. Sam alternated between reading articles and stealing glancing at his brother.

"Hey," Dean said after about forty-five minutes of silence. "I found our next case Possible werewolf in Dayton, Ohio."

"We're taking a break Dean," Sam stated without looking up. "Call another hunter, have them check it out."

"You don't have to come, stay here, rest up."

"You're not going alone."

Dean glared at him. "Dude, I've dealt with worse without you."

Sam huffed. "No."

Dean grumbled and dropped the subject at least for now. Sam was certain that he would find a way to bring it up later. Dean went back to scouring the web, probably in search of a case closer to the bunker and Sam stared at his screen praying to whatever gods were listening that Dean would crash soon.

Sam half rose from his seat when he heard the flutter of wings, but relaxed when he saw it was just Cas. Dean was much slower to react to the angel's presence. Normally, the brothers were more or less synchronized in getting into a defensive position when the angle just appeared. This time, however, Dean followed Sam's lead in rising and when he was upright, he gripped the edge of the table for support.

Sam went over to Cas and glared at Dean as he walked by. His brother scowled at him, but sat back down in the chair and turned his full attention back to the screen. Sam rummaged through the bags and was impressed that Cas actually managed to purchase the correct items. And for the second time that day, Sam and the angel put away groceries.

After that, Cas disappeared somewhere in the bunker, Sam figured he wanted to continue his personal inventory of all the relics here. Sam sat back down across from Dean. This was the only way he could discreetly keep an eye on his brother until he crashed. Whatever fumes he was running on are bound to run out soon.

Sam's silent wish came true an hour and a half late when he glance up to find Dean dozing off. His brother sat all the way back in the chair with his arms crossed and his head hanging down. Maybe now Sam could talk him into going to bed.

"Dean," Sam called out, startling his brother out of his light doze. "Go to bed man. I don't need to listen to your bitching when you wake with a stiff neck."

"'M waiting for the page to load," Dean mumbled without cracking his eyes open.

Sam rolled his eyes and gently closed Dean's laptop. Dean didn't notice and burrowed his head farther down towards his arms. Sam sighed and decided to let his brother have this one. Dean's on a downward slope and Sam's there at the bottom to catch him.

Sam spent the rest of the afternoon skimming through the Men of Letter's vast book collection hoping to find something on the trials. He knew it was a long shot, but the collection is big enough that maybe there was something on them here. He didn't realize how late it had become until Cas entered the main room. He looked up from his book to find the angel staring questioningly at his brother. Dean's arms were folded across the tabletop cradling his head and he was fast asleep.

Sam closed the book and shrugged. "It wasn't worth the fight."

Cas nodded and headed off to the room he has been staying in. Sam decided that before he started the next book he would put together some kind of meal. Hopefully Dean would eat something.

Their dinner consisted of sandwiches. Sam put the plate down in front of Dean a little harder than necessary. Dean sluggishly crawled back to consciousness and started at Sam with confusion-glazed eyes. Sam nudged the plate closer to him.

"Thanks Sammy," Dean rasped as he picked up the sandwich.

The boys ate in silence. For once, Sam finished before his brother. He took this as a sign that Dean wasn't really hungry and was just putting on a show. From the slight wince he made with every swallow Sam ventured to guess that his throat was sore.

Dean ate about three quarters before he pushed the plate away and re-opened his laptop. Sam opened grabbed another book off his pile and started reading. As the evening wore on, Sam noticed Dean rubbing his eyes and temples more and more frequently. He added headache to his mental list.

Sam's attempt to outlast Dean that night failed. His goal was to coerce his brother into in to going to be when he did, but Sam wasn't able to make it past two AM. He was just so damn exhausted from the hunt and the trials, he just hoped that Dean followed suit soon.

Sam awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. He felt the best he had since starting the trials, although he wasn't at a hundred percent, he was close enough. Sam took a quick shower before heading out into the main area of the bunker. When he passed by Dean's room the door was closed, but he couldn't take that as a sign his brother was in there.

When Sam emerged in the main area he didn't see Dean immediately. At first he was hopeful that Dean was actually in his room, but then he saw the lump on the couch and he groaned. Sam walked around the couch to find his brother curled up under Cas's trench coat.

"He was sleeping on the table," Cas whispered as he came out the kitchen area holding a glass of water. "He seems warmer than usual."

"He probably has the flu," Sam said as he brushed his fingers against the back of Dean's neck.

Dean's skin was hot and dry. It was warm but not on fire. His brother shifted away from him and flipped over so he was sprawled out on his stomach. Dean coughed and burrowed deeper into the cushions as he pulled the coat tighter around himself. As much as Sam wanted to wake his stubborn brother up and put him in a real bed, he didn't.

Dean looked far too peaceful. Instead he went back to his room and grabbed his blanket and pillow. He draped the blanket over the trench coat and gently slid the pillow under Dean's head. Dean sighed.

Sam entered the kitchen and rummaged through the items Cas bought yesterday. He pulled out Tylenol, cough drops, and a thermometer. Next, he put a pot on the stove and poured one of the many cans of soup Cas purchased. From the collection of soup cans now in the pantry it seemed that the angel had some trouble picking a flavor. Sam opted for the tomato and rice rather than classic chicken noodle.

Along with the soup, Sam also put a pot of water on. He hoped that he would be able to talk his brother into drinking some tea even though Dean hates the stuff. According to him it's a for wannabe coffee drinkers. Once everything was heated up, Sam turned the temperature down on the stove in order to keep everything warm for when Dean woke up.

While Dean snoozed on the couch, Sam went back to his research on the trials. So far he had come up empty handed, but he still had quite a few book to go. Instead of disappearing into the depths of the bunker Cas stayed in the main room with the brothers.

"After all these years on Earth I still forget how weak humanity is," Cas said as he stared at Dean.

"Not weakness, Cas," Sam said without looking up. "It's just human nature."

"It's fragile," Cas stated.

Dean started coughing. At first it was just the occasional rasp, but it quickly escalated to chest rattling hacks. Cas and Sam were both up and out of their seats. Cas went directly into the kitchen to fill up a glass with water and Sam went instantly to his brother's side.

Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position. Dean immediately hunched over and continued hacking, each cough stealing his breath away. Sam sat beside him and rubbed circles in his back in an attempt to ease Dean's spasming muscles. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, the coughs lessened their hold on his brother and diminished into the occasional rasp.

Cas passed Sam the glass of water. Sam started to bring the glass to his brother's lips, but as soon as Dean noticed this he snatched the glass away from his brother.

"I'm not friggin' four, Sam," Dean snapped.

It would have sounded more threatening if Dean wasn't still wheezing but Sam backed off anyway, deciding to leave his brother with some of his pride. Sam left Cas with his brother while he went into the kitchen.

The first thing Sam did was go through the drugs Cas bought. He shook two cold and sinus tablets out of the box and put the packets in his pocket. He also put a handful of cough drops in his pocket too since Dean refused to drink cough syrup.

Sam was unsure as to when Dean last ate a decent meal, probably not since Cas poofed into the middle of the road. He made up two bowls of soup and cups of tea. He hoped that if Dean saw him eating the same exact thing, his brother would feel less like his manhood was being stripped from him. If he still refused to eat it, Sam planned on playing the 'Little Brother Card'.

Sam carried the items out and was shocked to find Dean dozing off again and Cas sat on the far end of the couch watching him. As much as he hated to wake his brother, Sam knew he needed to get some kind of medicine and food in his system.

"Dean," Sam said as he nudged his brother's boot, which was propped up on the table, with his leg.

Dean sluggishly woke up and blinked at Sam with blood shot eye. "Whada' you want?"

"Food." Sam placed the bowl and the cup in front of his brother. "And meds," Sam said has he took the pills out of his pocket and placed them in Dean's hand. Dean stared at them.

Sam sat down next to his brother and held out the glass of water. "Come on man," Sam said. "Cut the macho crap just take them."

Dean glared at Sam as he took the water, but made no further protest as he swallowed the pills. Sam handed him one of the bowls and a spoon. Dean looked skeptically at it, but then shrugged deciding to pick his battles. That is until Sam tried to hand him the tea.

"Get that crap away from me," Dean croaked.

Sam sighed. "I'm drinking it too."

He picked up his own mug and took a sip as proof. Dean scowled but took his own mug from Sam's hand. He just held the mug in his hands, letting the warmth seep into his bones. Dean took a tentative sip.

What he tasted was nothing like the usual crap that Sam usually shoved down his throat. Whatever blend Sam bought this time wasn't too strong and had a hint of sweetness to it. And not that Dean would ever admit it out loud it also soothed the scratchiness in his throat.

When they were done with everything Sam cleared the dishes and placed them in the sink. He then went to fridge and got Dean one of those frozen fruit pops he likes, it was something that Dean did for Sam countless times when the boys were younger. Sam grabbed a couple of books on his way back to the couch.

He handed Dean the Popsicle and sat back down next to his brother. Sam glanced over just in time to see the small smirk cross Dean's face as his brother tore open the plastic wrapper. Sam passed one of the books over to Cas and the two of them skimmed through the pages.

Not long after they started reading, Sam felt a weight settle onto his shoulder. He looked up from his book to find Dean's head resting against him. Sam smiled softly as his brother's soft snores filled the room.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review I love to hear what everybody thought about it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Have a lovely day :)


End file.
